This invention relates generally to accessories for sport fishermen.
It is well known that when fishing at night from a boat or in a surf, it is difficult for the fisherman to know when a fish is striking the bait, because he cannot see the fishing pole tip being flexed in the darkness, as the fishing line is being tugged by the fish, so that the fish thus steals the bait without getting hooked. This is particularly disadvantageous when a fisherman has set up several rods and tries to tend any where a fish may be biting. Accordingly this situation is in need of an improvement.